My Love part 4
by Lia Lights
Summary: Book 4 to My Love


Zoey looked at me and looked away "It doesn't fit." I looked at Z "What do you mean?" I asked "Your daughter's name." Z said and looked at me "What should I name her then?" I asked "I don't know." Z said with a smile I smiled back at Zoey and felt her kick again "I feel left out." that took me aback "Why?" I asked "I'm your best friend and you didn't ask if I wanted to feel." I smirk "Would you?" Z nodded I grabbed her arm and place her hand on my stomach we both waited until she moved and kicked again Z huff and smiled "You are really lucky bestie." Z said "Sometimes I don't feel lucky." Z hugged me.

"Where's Rephaim?" I asked "In the sky." I laid back in bed and was in a fertile position "Oh Stevie." Z rubbed my arm "It'll be okay Stevie Rae." Z said "I know it will, I just wonder when he'll be a full human boy." I said "Priestess!" Kramisha called "Not another poem." I groan "Sorry Stevie Rae." Kramisha said handing me the poem I sigh, sat up and read it aloud.

"Two side to the coin

Two paths to pick

One choice to pick

He is stuck of his father and his lover

Earth holder must help her lover

He begs to an understanding

He wants the love and help no one gave him before

Earth holder

Will you help your lover in his need?"

_Rephaim_ I thought Zoey looked at me "Father... oh shit!" I got up and left the tunnel "Stevie what are you thinking?" Zoey called "To stop Rephaim!" I called back "The sun is out you can't leave!" I stopped by the door and looked down more like my stomach because it is getting bigger "Stevie Rae, tell him when you get back." I felt the only pain run through my body that I did a double take "Stevie Rae!" Z yelled she came before I hit the ground "Shit, what's wrong?" I was cold, weak, tired, and in pain "Rephaim." I breath and passed out.

I opened my eyes and remembered what had happened I panic "Easy." I looked and saw Thanatos I huff "Thanatos, what happened? What are you doing here?" I asked "Zoey called me, I came as quick as I could." she sat at the edge of my bed "Can you tell me what happened?" Thanatos asked "I was going to Rephaim I stopped then I felt pain because of Rephaim." I shook my head "That's it?" Thanatos asked "That's it." I turn to move but I winced in the pain in my rib "Hell that hurts!" I rasp "I know." Thanatos said "Why?" I asked "The child is breaking your bones." I push my hair back "She doesn't mean to." I said placing a hand on my stomach "Its a girl?" Thanatos asked I looked at her "Zoey didn't tell you?" I said Thanatos shook her head "Well yeah." I said "Have a name?" I shook my head I felt thirsty "Where's Rephaim?" I asked "In the kitchen. Shaunee is calming him down." Thanatos said I nodded "I need him." Thanatos got up and left the tunnel."My love!" I turn and saw Rephaim he came and hugged me "Are you okay?" I nodded "I'm alright." I said "Your weak." I looked at Rephaim in his eyes I nodded "You need blood." I looked away soon I smelled blood I looked back at Rephaim to see his neck bleeding "Drink before it heals." I lean into his neck and drank from his neck. She loved the taste of her father's blood it gave me strength but soon it made my stomach turn.

I got up and ran to the bathroom and threw up "Love." Rephaim held my hair back while I puke my guts out "Its okay." Rephaim said "I don't know what she wants!" I snapped then threw up again Rephaim sigh "Lets think about it." Rephaim said I sat on the floor near the toilet and looked at Rephaim who was next to me with one leg out the other in a 90 degree angle "It is part immortal." Rephaim said "And part vampire." I said "Vampires need blood-"

"And food." I said Rephaim smiled "So do we and a drink." I looked at Rephaim "What is it?" I asked "It was made out of cherry blossoms." Rephaim said "Well we have 'round Oklahoma." I said "I know that." Rephaim said "How do we turn it into a drink?" I asked "Brew it." Rephaim said like he's explaining it to a ten year old I felt the blood coming back up I turn to the toilet and threw up Rephaim held my hair back "I haven't dealt with that in a long time. Who will go?" Rephaim asked "I'll go, I remember the flower." a female voice said I looked up and saw Shaylin I shook my head "No Shaylin." I said "Please Priestess! I want to prove that I _can_ do something!" I looked at Shaylin again "Okay, but be back before the sun comes up and take Erik with you." I said Shaylin nodded and left.

Rephaim picked me up and put me in bed "What are you doing?" I asked "You need to rest." Rephaim said "No, I need-"

Rephaim kissed me to shut me up he looked me in the eyes "Rest?" I sigh and nodded Rephaim was gone then back "Here." I looked by the bed and saw a bucket "If you don't make it to the bathroom." I smirk he kissed me one last time and left to House of Night they all did.


End file.
